The present invention relates to a locking arrangement for releasably securing two members. The locking arrangement of the present invention is particularly useful for adapting wear plates to equipment, such as utilised in the mining industry, in washeries, or, for crushing, etc.
1. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention provides advantages over the locking arrangement described in the Applicant's Australian Patent Application No. 52082/90, the specification of which should be considered to be incorporated entirely within the current disclosures.
The Applicant's Australian Application No. 52082/90, in summary, relates to a locking arrangement for locking a plurality of plate members to a base surface, the base surface being provided with a plurality of locking anchors provided in spaced apart relationship thereon, each of said plate members being provided with at least one anchor receiving member thereon, each of said anchor receiving members being adapted to engage one of said anchors, such that, the edges of each said plate members are adapted to abut with the edges of adjacent plate members, with the outer plate members being adapted to abut retaining members being affixed to said base surface, such that, each of said plate members is thereafter prevented from disengagement from said anchors.
It has been discovered that a composite arrangement can be provided, eliminating the necessity to utilise "retaining members" to hold the plate members together and to the equipment. This is achieved by using a "keeper" which is described more fully hereinafter.
2. Summary of the Invention
In one broad form, the present invention provides a locking arrangement for releasably securing two members,
a first of said members having anchor means projecting from a surface thereof, with a lip portion extending transversely from the extremity of at least a portion of said anchor means; PA1 a second of said members having a cutout in a surface thereof, to receive said anchor means, at least a portion of said cutout having a tongue around the opening thereof, shaped to be positioned underneath said lip portion of said anchor means, PA1 wherein, in use, said surfaces of said members are aligned by positioning said anchor means within said cutout and sliding one member relative to the other to engage said tongue under said lip portion, at least one keeper then being placed in at least part of said cutout not housing said anchor means, and secured to said first member, such that any movement between said members is impeded. PA1 providing a recess on one side of said keeper portions; and PA1 providing a protruding member on the other of said keeper portions, said protruding member being normally biased within said recess.
Preferably, the locking arrangement is embodied whereby the engagement of said lip portion and said tongue substantially prevent movement in any direction throughout a 180.degree. range, the direction of engaging said tongue under said lip being substantially intermediate said range.
Preferably, said keeper is secured by screws, bolts, adhesive and/or welding or the like.
Preferably, each said keeper comprises releasable interlocking keeper portions.
Also preferably, each said keeper comprises two keeper portions, wherein, when interlocked, two opposed sides thereof taper outwardly towards their lowermost surface, and wherein at least one of said keeper portions is provided with a tool engaging portion to effect removal thereof relative to the other of said keeper portions.
In a preferred form, said tool engaging portion is adapted to receive a crow bar or like tool.
Preferably, said keeper portions are provided with a locking means to releasably retain said keeper portions together.
In a most preferred form, said locking means comprises:
Most preferably, said protruding member is embodied as a steel rod, and said recess is embodied as a curved recess to receive a longitudinal portion of said steel rod, and wherein said steel rod is biased by a resilient means.
Alternatively, but also said keepers are shaped, formed by joining solid members and a hardenable resin-type material.
Also preferably, said solid members are shaped, such a jig-saw shaped to facilitate joining with said hardenable resin.
Also, preferably, one of said members is attached or configured as the underside of an earthmoving, mining, washery or crushing equipment, and the other member has wear plates attached thereto.
In a most preferred form of the invention, said anchors are of substantially moon-shaped or semi-circular configuration, wherein said lip portion covers substantially the entire outer edge thereof.
A preferred form of the invention is wherein both of said members are cut from a single sheet of material.